


「Fairy Tail x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lime, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, XReader, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots with your favorite Fairy Tail characters~





	1. New Memories | Gray Fullbuster x Reader

    The Fairy Tail guild had always been a good place to you, giving you a home when you had no place else to go. It wasn’t just the guild you loved so much, though. Your fellow guildmates and Fairy Tail friends were always there for you. Although, there was one wizard in particular who always stood by you, the wizard who you admittedly fell head over heels for.

      
    Gray Fullbuster.

      
    Every day you went to the guild, you always looked forward to seeing him. That’s why your heart sunk when you entered the guild to find that he hadn’t shown up. Just from the few months that you were at the guild you knew that the guild was Gray’s home, he was always there no matter what so it was worrying to you when hours passed by without him making an appearance at all.

      
    “Where’s Gray?” you asked your other Fairy Tail friends. “He hasn’t shown up here all day.”

      
    “Yeah, where is that coward?! He and I were supposed to have our fight today!” Natsu yelled angrily.

      
    “He could at least show up and be a man about it,” Elfman stated gruffly.

      
    “I don’t think that’s why….” you told them worriedly.

      
    “(Y/N)’s right,” Lucy agreed with you. “It’s not like him not to show up. Is something wrong?”

      
    “Maybe he’s too ashamed of not being a man,” Elfman guessed, causing everyone to groan in disagreement.

      
    “Oh, be nice, Elfman. For all we know, something really could be up with Gray,” Mira said, causing everyone to grow even more worried.

      
    “Should I go to his home and check up on him?” you asked everyone, the only thing on your mind was to make sure he was okay.

      
    “I don’t think any of us should bother Gray-sama today…,” Juvia spoke softly, her voice full of sadness. She obviously wasn’t too happy that Gray never showed up either. “Today’s the anniversary of his master’s death, I think he just wants to be alone.”

      
    “Oh, that’s right. In that case, he’ll be back tomorrow,” Erza said. Everyone else nodded and went back to what they were doing before you brought up the topic of Gray, completely forgetting about him.

      
    “None of you guys are going to check up on him?” you asked everyone, surprised that they weren’t as concerned as you.

      
    “He prefers being left alone on this day each year. Trust me, he’ll be back to his usual self tomorrow,” Mira said with her usual smile.

      
    Everyone else went back to their conversations except for yourself, your mind refused to leave the topic of Gray. Sure, everyone else knew how he behaved a lot better than you did, but you still felt like you should at least try to be there for him, especially since this day was such a sorrowful one for him.

      
    You quietly left the guild without being noticed, not wanting anyone to try and stop you from your plan. The sun had already set, your only source of light was the bright moon shining down. Figuring that he would be home at that late at night, you made your way to Gray’s home hoping to find him there. You had only been at his home a couple of times, but enough for you to remember where he lives. It wasn’t long before you were standing outside of the door to his home, questioning whether or not you should enter.

      
    “Gray? Are you home?” you called as you knocked on his door, meeting no reply. Surely he couldn’t still be out that late at night.

      
    You reached for the doorknob and was surprised when it turned without any resistance, allowing you to enter his home. It was completely dark inside almost making you believe that he wasn’t there. Hesitantly, you made your way to the back of his home, stopping outside of his closed bedroom door. You knocked lightly on the door, jumping when you surprisingly actually got a reply.

      
    “Please go away, (Y/N),” Gray said solemnly from inside the room. Not caring about his answer, you opened the door anyway to find him laying on his bed fully clothed for once, staring up at his ceiling.

      
    “I was worried about you…,” you trailed off as you entered his bedroom, closing the door behind you.

      
    “I’m sure the others told you what today is,” he muttered as he turned over onto his side, his back facing you.

      
    “You already told me about your master, but why didn’t you tell me that today was the day she died?” You walked over to the bed and laid down next to him, hoping that you would somehow be able to make him feel better.

      
    “It’s not exactly something I enjoy discussing.”

      
    You stayed silent for a few moments, wondering how to reply to that. You wanted to show him that he wasn’t alone even if it meant having to discuss a topic that you didn’t enjoy either.

      
    “My mother, the last family member I had left, died a few months ago,” you admitted sadly.

      
    Gray’s body tensed up for a few moments before he finally turned around to face you. “Why didn’t you ever tell me that?”

      
    “It’s not exactly something I enjoy discussing either,” you said, giving him a small smile. “I cared for her a lot, but I knew that she wouldn’t want me moping around on that same day each year of her death, I knew she’d want me to be happy. So on the same day she died, I went out and made a new memory, a happy one that I would always remember as the same day of my mother’s death to replace all the sadness that I knew would come each year.”

      
    “What new memory did you make?” he asked curiously. You looked up at him and gave him a bright smile.

      
    “I joined Fairy Tail.” His eyes grew wide with surprise but soon, he returned the smile. “Everyone at Fairy Tail helped me get through the pain of losing my mother, but out of everyone you helped me the most. That’s why more than anything, I want to return the favor to you.”

      
    “I really appreciate it, (Y/N). But what memory could I even make?” he asked with a sigh, already giving up with the idea.

      
    You never broke eye contact with his beautiful dark blue ones. “I have an idea.”

      
    Before he could ask any questions, you slowly moved on top of him before kissing him softly, worried about how he would respond to your idea. He froze for a moment before kissing you back with much more force. The fierce kiss lasted a few moments before you pulled away, leaving kissed down his jaw before reaching his neck. Before you could move to unbutton his shirt, the positions were flipped with him on top of you.

      
    You moved your hands into his locks of dark blue hair once you realized that his clothes were already off, leaving him in only his boxers. With your help, he managed to pull off your shirt before continuing the fierce kiss from before, leaving the two of you desperate for air.

      
    The night continued on with many more lustful kisses and sexual tension before ultimately, new and wonderful memories were made for both you and Gray.


	2. Santa Baby | Sting Eucliffe x Reader {AU}

    “I dare you,” your friend said, basically forcing you into the situation. At your age, sitting on Santa’s lap was far from normal. Santa’s lap was reserved for children ten and under- as creepy as that sounded. Your friend thought it would just be hilarious if you were the only older person to sit on Santa’s lap, a Santa who was most likely a pervert.

      
    With a huff, you were ready to take on your dare and stood behind the line of kids. Everyone around you gave you weird looks; kids, mothers, and even the workers. You were almost ready to chicken out but you were determined to get through this dare.

      
    As one by one the kids in front of you had their turn, it wasn’t long before you were up next. You gulped before slowly walking up the three steps that led to the Santa. You stared at the Santa with his obviously fake beard and hair and suddenly felt really nervous. Hesitantly, you sat on Santa’s lap with your muscles tense, ready to get away as far as possible once this was done with.

      
    Even with it slightly covered by the fake beard, you could tell he was smirking. His bright blue eyes sparkled with curiosity- probably wondering why someone of your age would be doing this child tradition. You would’ve considered the look he was giving you creepy if it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t seem old at all. There was not one wrinkle to be seen on either his face or hands, but if he really was so young then why would he take a job like this?

      
    “So, little girl,” he chuckled. Even with him trying to fake an older voice, it was still obvious that he was young. “What do you want for Christmas?”

      
    Your face bloomed red at his mocking tone. He thought it was just hilarious that you were sitting on his lap, now didn’t he? Throwing away whatever pride you had left, you answered him.

      
    “I’d really like for my friend to stop daring me to do stupid things,” you answered bitterly.

      
    He laughed again. “I’m not sure how I’m supposed to help with that, but maybe if you didn’t go through with the dares you wouldn’t find yourself in situations like this.”

      
    You were only amusing him with your problems and that was pissing you off. Without saying anything back, you stood up and walked away. You only hoped that no one you know saw you on the line for Santa and that you could easily find your friend within the mall.

 

* * *

 

    “I can’t believe you made me do that,” you said to your friend, slightly angry even though you were the one who made the choice to do it.

      
    “Oh, come on, it was funny. It’s not like I made you try and seduce him or something,” she said in defense.

      
    “Still, it was embarrassing. Even the Santa was making jokes about it.”

      
    She burst into laughter. “Wow, even the fake Santa was making fun of you? Now that’s priceless.”

      
    You crossed your arms and looked away, suddenly very angry with your friend. You knew she wouldn’t be acting that way if she was the one who did the dare. Now that you thought about it, she was always the one making you do dares while she always refused to do yours….

      
    Sensing your displeasement with her, she spoke again. “Alright, sorry. Anyway, I have to go home now.”

      
    You couldn’t help but get even more upset when you watched her leave the mall. First, she humiliates you and then leaves you in the mall all by yourself. You were finally starting to reconsider your friendship with her.

      
    Feeling a sudden presence near you, you looked to your left to see that someone took a seat on the bench right next to you. He had shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes that were focused on his phone. With his ripped jeans, tattoo, and ear piercing, he looked like a lot of guys you’ve seen around, but you didn’t recognize him specifically. You gave him an odd look, wondering why he was sitting next to you of all people.

      
    Feeling your gaze, he looked up at you and gave you a bright smile. “Oh, hey. Sorry, I didn’t mean to seem weird by sitting here. All of the other benches were taken.”

      
    That was true enough, as far as you could see your bench was the only one that wasn’t completely occupied. You nodded in response, a little cautious to start making conversation with a complete stranger.

      
    He leaned back and stretched his arms in the air. “Ah, I finally got out of work, I’m exhausted. Actually, now that I think about it, I think I remember seeing you where I work,” he said with a smirk tugging on his lips.

      
    “Oh, really? What store do you work at?”

      
    He ignored your question as his smirk grew wider. He sat up straight again and turned to face you.

      
    “My name’s Sting, by the way. What’s yours?”

      
    Sting…. That was an odd name but you didn't question it.

      
    “I’m (Y/N),” you replied, starting to warm up to the guy.

      
    “So, I was really surprised when I saw you sat on Santa’s lap.”

      
    You froze, your face blooming pink with embarrassment. “You saw that?”

      
    “Yup. Where I work, I had a front row seat to watch that. But I don't mean to embarrass you, there's really no need to be. What's so wrong with reliving a childhood memory?”

      
    You nodded, feeling a little better from his words. But then you realized what he said. He had a front row seat to watch. There were no stores around where Santa is that would allow workers to be able to see you….. That's when everything clicked.

      
    “No fucking way,” you said, suddenly recognizing that smirk of his and his beautiful blue eyes.

      
    “Now that was very naughty of you to say. Santa might not be giving you any presents this year,” he told you with a laugh.

      
    “Why the hell are you the mall’s Santa? Are you some sort of pervert?” you asked, suddenly worried about who you found yourself communicating with.

      
    “I needed money and the last mall Santa quit and they were desperate so they hired me. Trust me, this isn’t exactly my dream job but I like kids so I don’t mind it too much.”

      
   “I guess that’s understandable,” you said. He seemed sincere and as hard as you tried to see it, he didn’t look or act like a pervert in any way.

      
    “I have to get going, but I really enjoyed talking with you. I hope you can come visit me at work again,” he said with a slight laugh before he smirked once again. “And I hope you know that I’m really looking forward for you to sit on my lap anytime.”


End file.
